Cerulean Eyes
by Ethereal Light
Summary: Seto Kaiba. Cold. Aloof. Proud. So what will happen when a girl with no memories brings back the past from five thousand years ago? /discontinued/
1. Appearance

**Cerulean Eyes**

**Disclaimer**: We don't own Yugioh or any of its characters!

**Appearance**

Seto Kaiba sighed in frustration as he stared at the digital computer screen. It flickered cheekily, as if mocking his lack of patience. Cursing, the young CEO pressed the mouse again, determinedly trying to make the computer come out of its stupor.

It was to no avail. The storm outside had hit full force and was affecting the power lines. He'd be lucky to even turn on the lights. The door to his office opened as a familiar mop of black hair announced his little brother Mokuba had arrived.

"When are we going home Seto?" The young boy asked his brother, peering nervously at the storm brewing outside through the huge windows of Seto's office.

"Soon Mokuba," The older boy sighed, "As soon as I get all this data in from the last Duel Monsters tournament."

Mokuba groaned inwardly and sat on the leather chair of the office, watching his older brother's failed attempts to make the computer start working again.

000

The girl shivered, rubbing her arms in vain to keep herself warm. She gazed outside at the raging sky and the pouring rain. The doorstep did little to shelter her against the weather and the cold.

The rain had already drenched her clothes and hair and the roaring wind was doing no good as it blew into her thin garments, as if trying to rip the girl up with the velocity of the element.

She shuddered again, praying the flickering light in the building she was currently huddled underneath would take mercy on her and allow her to come in…

000

Kaiba sighed in defeat and saw that Mokuba was already nodding off to sleep. He stared at the flickering computer screen and reluctantly picked up his white mobile that lay innocently on his desk.

After a quick call to Roland, the CEO shook his brother awake. Grabbing a black umbrella from the stand, they walked downstairs to wait for the limo.

000

She glanced up and saw lights flickering on. A sudden ray of hope entered her numb mind as she saw shadows walking down the stairs. She sat, waiting for the kind person to help her and offer her shelter.

000

As Kaiba opened the glass doors harshly, he jumped as the door hit something huddled in the corner. It was a person.

"Move!" He commanded roughly, "This isn't a place for beggars!"

After a closer glance, Kaiba could make out a long mane of golden hair. He stepped back as the figure rose. And received a shock.

It was a girl. Her clothes were torn and battered by various forms of harsh weather. Her hair was long and trailing to her waist but looked battered and uncared for. The girl herself had pale skin, covered with various cuts and bruises. Her whole body looked fragile as if it could shatter.

Kaiba found himself staring at her, his eyes drawn to her eyes…cerulean orbs. He felt something trigger inside him…something from past life…

000

She stared at him, feeling lost and helpless under his piercing gaze of ultimate coldness. She felt his eyes trained onto hers, boring into her. Her eyes watered as she struggled not to blink.

The storm increased with velocity, roaring and thundering behind her. She did not notice. She was locked, staring at his cold, blue eyes. No warmth existed in those eyes. Nothing she could see…

000

Kaiba stared at her until at last, the link was snapped by the girl. She tore her eyes away from his and looked at the ground.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice somehow harder and colder than usual, "What do you want?"

"I…" Those words were soft and femine with some kind of gentleness Kaiba had never encountered, "I-I need…help…"

Kaiba stared at her and then felt his usual motto coming back to him. His eyes hardened as he gazed at the small, pitiful figure before him.

"Go find an orphanage," He sneered, holding tightly on Mokuba's hand, "I don't take to strangers invading my company premises."

000

She felt a sense of hopelessness at his last words. She felt his iciness hit her with more force than any wind could. She felt no warmth from him. She felt nothing from him.

A burning feeling was rising within her, bubbling fear and disappointment.

"Please!"

Her own voice surprised her. It was said with so much force that, at first, she wasn't sure whether it was really herself speaking. It was high and pleading, filled with thousands of years of memories and pain.

She saw him hesitate and then saw him gaze coldly at her still, not moving. He did not say yes. He did not say no. She looked down, unwilling to look at him in the eye. Under his gaze, she felt so small…so inferior.

It was then the small boy decided to intervene…

000

He was not sure who the girl was. He was not sure why his brother did not let her shelter in the building. But a kind streak in his nature compelled him to speak up…to protest.

Gathering his courage, he gripped his brother's hand tighter and pleaded.

"Please Seto! Can't we let her have some food at least?"

At first, his older brother was frozen in place, rigid as the last words hit him. Then, slowly, he turned to face him. Mokuba shuddered.

Those azure eyes held no depth. Then, his brother spoke in a harsh tone that clearly told him to not interfere.

"We don't take strangers Mokuba."

His older brother's tone was icy and closed. But the young boy tried again.

"She's hurt Seto!" He protested, glancing sympathetically at the girl, "Can't we take her in for one night?"

"She can go to the orphanage."

"But-"

"No buts Mokuba," the older Kaiba's tone was final, "Let's just go home and leave these pathetic beings to their fate. Not my business she doesn't have a home to go to."

000

This was the third time his little brother had resisted his command. Kaiba felt frustration building up within him as he waited for the limo.

He saw the welcoming white light of the car as it pulled up outside Kaiba Corp. He gripped his briefcase, striding past the girl and unfurled the umbrella to shield from the rain.

"Come on Mokuba."

000

She felt tears drop from her face as she watched the man go. There was no hope now. She was left out in the cold. She felt bitter defeat as she bowed her head, tears spilling out onto the steps.

So she didn't see the little boy stare at her in a mixture of sympathy and concern, nor did she see him stand beside her. She didn't feel him grip her hand. And she didn't hear him say the word.

000

"No."

Kaiba turned, eyes flashing as he glared at his little brother, standing beside the girl with a defiant look on his face.

"What did you just say?"

000

He screwed up his courage for the second time.

"I said no Seto."

As he watched his brother's face register a look of deep shock and hurt, Mokuba felt his courage return and seized his chance.

"I won't go Seto. Not without her."

"Stop messing around Mokuba. Do you want to get home or not?"

"I never forgot when our parents abandoned us at the orphanage Seto," Mokuba said defiantly, "And she needs help…if she stays, I stay."

000

Deep shock was all he felt now. Numbly, he was aware of the driver tooting urgently inside the limo. He stared at his brother and then at the girl, still silent.

"Fine!" He said irritably, striding back and holding the umbrella over Mokuba and the girl, "Get in."

Author's Note 

_So? How was it? Don't worry. You'll find out more about the girl later. Review please! Then, we'll post the next chapter! Is Kaiba not too ooc? What about Mokuba?_

_See ya!_

_**Gardevoir Mages**_


	2. Allowance

**Cerulean Eyes**

**Disclaimer-** We don't own Yugioh.

**Allowance**

She sat in silence, not daring to look at either of the two boys sitting across from her. Her eyes were cast to the ground, not displaying any sign of resistance. She had been given a coat to keep warm but the elder Kaiba's hostility alone was enough to make her shiver again.

"Where to sir?" She heard the driver ask timidly.

"Back home fool," Was the scornful reply.

"As you wish!"

She shuddered again and stared out the window at the lashing rain…

000

He was thoroughly annoyed with having another problem he had to handle. No doubt Mokuba would keep her entertained but he could not afford to have another resident at his mansion. Of course, money wasn't a matter. But to keep her entertained was something else.

He betted that she would start complaining and whining as soon as she set foot in the house. He had his little 'pep talk' all prepared, guaranteed to put a stop to her moans. But he was still annoyed.

He had a tournament to run! He had Kaiba Corp to run. And now, he was to take care of this…**refugee** or whatever she was. He had no business with her at all.

And she seemed to be so fragile and frail it looked as if she needed constant surveillance as to make sure she didn't drop dead any second. Kaiba sighed and rubbed his temples. So many thoughts were giving him a headache. For now, he'd just give her a bed to sleep in and some food.

But the next day, he could and would get rid of her for good.

000

The limo pulled up beside the mansion as Kaiba, Mokuba and the girl stepped out. Mokuba was eagerly clinging onto the girl's hand as they walked to the front door.

Kaiba rang the doorbell and the chimes echoed along the darkened hallway.

After a while, a face peered out from behind the door.

"Mister Kaiba!"

"Let us in already!" Kaiba snapped irritably.

Was it just him or did everything seem so slow and dull today?

"Yes sir."

The door was flung open as the maids hung up their coats. One of them threw a questioning glance at the girl.

"Just get her some warm clothes and get her out of my sight," Kaiba growled, frustration building up even more in his system, "Mokuba…go to bed."

000

He scowled at the injustice of this. He was always told to go to bed even with something as exciting as this. He stared at his brother sullenly with a new eye.

How many times had he been told-no, commanded-by his older brother when he, Mokuba, wanted to do something?So he defied his brother's orders again and led the girl to his playroom.

"Do you know Duel Monsters?" He asked eagerly, holding out a deck of cards Seto had always kept as a store behind his desk.

The girl shook her head, silent and obedient.

"Good!" Mokuba piped up cheerfully, "I'll teach you then!"

The girl nodded dumbly as Mokuba began explaining the rules of Duel Monsters. After a while, they battled, using holographic images Kaiba had installed in his house.

He found she had a preference to dragon type monsters although she never said so. Come to think of it, she had not said a word since she had boarded the limo.

Determindely, he pushed those thoughts back and kept on dueling. He won against her three times.

She did not say a thing as an irritated older Kaiba strode into the room and reprimanded Mokuba for staying up so late. Then, Kaiba ordered for her to go to bed.

000

She was led to a little room where some kind girls handed her a light blue dress and some white slippers-the only feminine clothes they could locate in the huge mansion.

They patiently untangled her hair and brushed it until it was smooth. And yet, their warmth did not reach her. She felt empty…unable to recall past events.

_What is wrong with me?_

000

He sat in his study, staring at the oak table, not taking in anything his notes were showing. A pen steadily dripped blue ink onto the crisp white sheet.

For some reason unknown, he could not rid his mind of her cerulean blue eyes. They burnt his mind, digging deep within it. He was sure he had seen her before.

But where? Definitely not in Japan. Not in America. Then…where else had he visited? A sudden thought hit him. Could it have been…in Egypt?

A sudden vision of a stone tablet and a blue eyes white dragon popped into his mind. That was it! The CEO recalled the vision he had seen on the Battle Ship in the duel against Ishizu.

A priest that **resembled** him holding **her**. Yes, he was certain now. She definitely looked like the girl in his vision except with blonde hair instead of white.

But those eyes…even though the eyes were closed in the vision, somehow, he just **knew** the dead girls' eyes were the same cerulean blue as the girl he had rescued.

Kaiba felt anger and shame build up within him again. Thinking along that line made him seem like he believed the Ancient Egypt codswallop and the rubbish about 'fate' and 'destiny'. It would make him on the same level as Yugi with all his crazy beliefs about his 'past life'.

Kaiba put down his pen, opting for a good night's sleep before he thought any further. Perhaps a bit of rest would rid his mind of those jumbled thoughts.

But as he lay in his luxurious four-poster bed, he could not forget those eyes…those eyes…

Kaiba grunted in frustration and lay on one side, facing the wide window. Perhaps there was a single grain of truth behind the trash about Egyptian past…

000

She lay in the bed, covered in silky sheets. She could not rest. Somehow, her mind was in a buzz, not willing to let go and sink into slumber.

She stood up, walked to the window and looked out. The city lights gleamed before her, cars, lighted signs and streetlights all creating a fantasy world of little fairy lights.

She smiled and rested her head against the glass. A steady blue light began to pulse in her eyes; her whole body began to shine…

000

Seto Kaiba lay and watched the skyline from his resting position. He felt his eyelids droop and half close…until a sudden flash of blue light brought him to his senses. He scrambled unsteadily out of bed and half crawled to his window, azure eyes widening.

There was no mistake. Against the darkness of the night, he could clearly make out the silhouette of a dragon. A white dragon…

Kaiba jumped back as the dragon roared against the sky but not making a sound. How could that be? Its mouth was clearly moving as it definitely looked like a roar. But no sound came from its gaping jaws.

Kaiba blinked in disbelief and received a shock for the dragon was no longer visible. He crawled back to his bed, finally falling asleep after a night of confusion…

000

She lay, leaning against the window, eyes closed peacefully, unaware of the power she had just unleashed into the night…

_**Author's Note **_

_How was that chapter? We admit-the chapters are very short but it's hard to try and fit the same content with the same title. Sorry!_

_Anyway, big thanks to the reviewers who reviewed our first chapter!_

_**Rikki K**- Thanks for your review! Yes, Mokuba finally stands up to his brother! Woohoo!_

_**Bellebelle3**- Thank you! Glad to know Kaiba is not ooc! _

_**Midnightdragoness**- Awww…how sad. Well, update your story when you can and hope you keep on reviewing! Thanks for the review by the way_

_**K.B**- Glad you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_**.Nyome.**- Thanks for your review Sierra!_

_As always, see you next chapter!  
**Gardevoir Mages**_


	3. Amnesia

**Cerulean Eyes**

**Disclaimer**- We don't own Yugioh. Full stop.

**Amnesia **

He woke up, breathing heavily with shock and surprise. What had happened last night? After a hurried glance outside for any dragons invading the sky, he dressed in his normal suit and shoes, preparing for another hard day at work.

Last night's storm had wiped out all the data he had downloaded and he was impatient to make up for the lost hours. It was then a maid rushed into his room, bowing as if he were royalty-which he probably was in the household.

"Sir!" She cried in a high pitched voice, "She-she's unconscious!"

It was then he remembered **her**. He growled in anger at the prospect of a successful business day being turned into a full day of home care for some weakling who had no home anyway.

"Well spit it out!" He snapped coldly.

"She-she was slumped near the window when I found her," The maid stammered, "I don't know what's wrong. Her pulse is fine though. Mister Mokuba is with her."

"Whatever," He shot at her, striding downstairs to briefly check in on her and his brother.

000

He gazed at her unconscious face, indigo eyes filled with worry. She lay, covered in white sheets, on the bed.

In good light, he could see her clearly. Her pale skin practically shone in the morning light and her blonde hair billowed out from the pillow like a fan. She was breathing evenly as though she had simply fallen asleep.

The door opened and his disgruntled older brother strode in.

"Is she okay?" The elder Kaiba asked briefly, no emotion on his face.

Mokuba moved aside for his brother to see. For a second, the older boy was rigid, staring at her closed eyes and peaceful face.

Emotions betrayed Seto's voice as he said, "Mokuba…please go check the holograms."

He nodded in secret delight and scampered from the room.

000

Of all the faces, he did not expect to see this. She looked so peaceful, lying there. Almost…beautiful. Sunlight danced off her face, illuminating her soft cheekbones and long, dark eyelashes.

He could just stare at her for days on the end…days…

But something stirred within him, as if he had seen that face before. Where…

000

Consciousness wavered in front of her as she struggled to grasp it. She stood unsteadily in the darkness. Reaching out again, she groaned as the flickering light hovered just out of her reach.

She had to wake! She had to…

_But why? _A new voice whispered, soft and entrancing _Why wake up? Your life is a mess dear. Wouldn't it be so wonderful to just forget all your worries and enjoy the bliss?_

She paused, as a single drop of doubt entered her, confronting her with a new question. She shook her head, feeling a thin haze of confusion cloud her senses. She had to wake up…

000

He watched her toss and turn as if in a bad dream. She probably was. Without knowing what he was doing, he reached out and stroked her face. It felt so soft and smooth…

He was barely aware of his hand caressing her face in such gentle motions. A lock of her long, pale blonde hair fell across her face, making the slight imperfection seem so perfect.

So he was shocked when those closed eyelids flew open and those cerulean eyes stared at him in shock. She looked panicked for a second before focusing her gaze onto him.

000

She stared at the hand, which, moments ago, had been caressing her cheek so gently and tenderly. She felt deep shock settle within her, feeling very disoriented and confused at the implications of his actions.

She tried to speak. But her voice was hoarse and she could hardly catch her breath from her struggle with darkness. She struggled to sit up. The effort sent her into a coughing fit and she doubled over in the fierce velocity of the breath of air.

000

He saw her wake up. Quickly withdrawing his hand, he felt shock settling within himself and the new question began plaguing his mind.

_What was he just doing?_

He did not realize it. He was not aware of it. But he had shown tenderness and warmth. He knew it. He just hoped she didn't. It was not common for him to display any kind of emotion with the exception of his brother.

And yet, here he was, gently eyeing her. He didn't even **know** her. But his actions had shown something otherwise. Briefly, he recalled the deep feeling he had gotten when he had laid eyes on her.

He pushed those thoughts back as a loud cough interrupted his thoughts. She was coughing violently, her frail body doubling over in pain.

Part of him struggled to help her. He could not explain it. It had compelled him to do strange things before like handing Yugi Field Sanctuary in order to beat Ra. It had made him help people like Gardner when she was 'possessed' by Marik at the dock by throwing a card to injure the Rare Hunters. And now it was telling him again.

But another part of him-the part he was used to and trained to face, forced him to stop. It was his will that held him back. Without it, he might as well have joined Yugi's gang of weirdos who all believed in the 'Heart of the cards' rubbish and 'Friendship'.

So he stood, watching her cough and tremble violently, his eyes hardening until it was the shade of steel blue that he had been born with. So he watched her.

000

Desperation overwhelmed her as she clutched her chest, feeling it shoot pain signals up to her brain. She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to block out the pain. Desperation also settled in her stomach.

He didn't want to help her. She could see now that he merely thought of her as an object, ready to be thrown away. So she waited for him to send her away. But he didn't. She dared to peer up. He was just standing rigidly there, looking unfathomable.

She felt tears well up inside her at his coldness.

000

He thought she was weak and foolish. But he couldn't help being interested in knowing more about her. She seemed so frail but he was very intrigued by her behaviour. So he decided to take a day off work to question her.

Leaving her where she was, he strode into his office and called Roland. He could sense his secretary's surprise when he said he'd have a day off but paid no heed to it.

Then, he ordered for her to come.

000

He stood nervously outside his brother's office, heart pounding. It was not everyday his brother chose to stay at home. It could only mean one thing. The girl. He hesitantly opened the door and peered in.

"Hey Seto?"

"What Mokuba?" Was the vaguely annoyed answer, "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"It's still only eight."

"Well get there earlier," The elder Kaiba snapped.

He backed from the room and reluctantly walked to school. He felt sorry for the girl. Being with his annoyed brother was like being trapped in a cage with a lion with a thorn in its paw.

000

She waited outside nervously. Taking a strand of her long, golden white hair, she bit her lip as a woman peeked out from the door.

"Ah yes," The woman said, looking positively terrified, "Come in Miss."

The room was magnificent. A heavy oak desk stood in the centre, backed by a high chair with velvet backing. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling.

A huge fireplace was at the side of the room, looking disused and abandoned. Two more chairs, of the same quality, stood before the desk. Two huge pot plants were placed either side of the elegant wooden door. **Never** had she seen more finery.

He sat on the chair, a frown apparent on his face. Papers and pens were scattered around the table and a laptop was flickering beside him. She walked to the table, still nervously playing with her hair.

"Well?" He asked in a disbelieving tone, "Do I have to tell you to sit down as well?"

She sat quickly on one of the chairs and heard him mutter something like, "Ignorant people."

"So," He said in a more business-like tone, "What's your name?"

_What's my name?_

That simple question caused her to ponder for a long time. What **was** her name? She frowned, brain trying to receive the most simple of information.

"It's-" She began, feeling her voice vibrating through the silent room.

She swallowed and began again, "It's…Kiera."

"Kiera?" He repeated in a bored tone, "Right…"

He asked again.

"How old are you?"

Again, she had to dig deep within her. But this time, nothing came to her.

"I-I…don't know," She replied in barely a whisper.

"You don't know?" His tone was incredulous. There was an awkward pause and then, he seemed to recall something. He stared at her for about five minutes before averting his gaze to the laptop.

She watched him type on his laptop and then turn to her again.

"Where are you from?"

"I-I don't know…"

It was the only truthful answer she could give.

"When is your birthday?"

"I-I can't remember…"

000

He sighed. He knew what was going on. Putting his mobile to his ear, he made a quick call to the hospital. Then, he roughly stuffed some papers into his briefcase and stood up.

"Come on," He said in his normal tone, "You're going to the hospital."

000

"Definitely amnesia," The doctor, wearing black framed glasses said after a close examination, "Perhaps even permanent memory loss. The cold had numbed many of her nerves but with some care, she'll be alright."

"But what about her memory?" He demanded impatiently.

"She'll definitely need some time," The doctor said with a calm tone although his voice was grave, "But she may not ever be able to recover her full memory. You say her name is Kiera?"

"That's what she said," He snapped, "She pronounced it Kye-ra so I suppose that's her name for now."

"Very well sir," The doctor said, glancing at Kiera, "She really is a sight to see."

The man was right. Kiera had been given a new hospital dress that seemed to blend in perfectly with her pale skin. Her hair had been combed and straightened so now, it gleamed. Her dark navy-azure eyes were open and wide.

"Whatever," The CEO said carelessly, "Are you willing to take her?"

Just then, a nurse walked to the doctor and muttered something. The doctor, himself, nodded and the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

"I'm afraid all our rooms are booked. You'll have to take care of her until we have a vacancy here."

He frowned and then scowled. He'd have to put up with her for another few days.

"How long until a vacancy?" He asked briskly.

"I imagine in about two weeks."

He groaned inwardly.

"Fine. I'll go now."

The nurse nodded and walked into Kiera's room. A few minute's later, Kiera walked out timidly with the nurse.

"Come on," He said aggressively and then walked away.

000

Kiera watched him go and sighed. She still could recall what the doctor had said earlier…

"I'm afraid you have suffered memory loss," He had said gravely, eyes solemn, "You may never be able to fully recover your memories."

"_I don't know where I came from," She had responded, "All I know is my name."_

_The kind doctor had nodded encouragingly, "That's a good start. I will inform Mr. Kaiba of your condition and we'll see what we can do."_

_So she had waited until the older Kaiba had walked in and talked to the doctor. And she had learned she would have to stay with him. _

Sighing despondently again, she trailed after him miserably.

_**Author's Note **_

_Anyway, how was this? We slipped a hint on how to pronounce Kiera's name. It's not Ki-E-Ra. It's Kye-ra. Got it? Got it? Lol. Obviously, this is not love and first sight. __Kaiba himself did not know what he was doing! Got it? Good!_

_Big thank you to reviewers as usual!_

_**SerenityMeowth**- Thanks for your review!_

_**Rikki K**- Glad you liked it. We're hoping by the end, Kaiba will believe. **Smiles** We'll just have to see won't we?_

_**Samurai Light**- Lol Via. How do you know it was blue eyes hmm? I suppose it's a bit obvious though. _

_OOC stands for 'out of character'. So Kaiba would be ooc if we made him kind and gentle towards everyone. Most people don't like characters being ooc so we're trying to keep it as close to Kaiba's character as possible._

_CEO stands for Chief Executive Officer- or the highest ranking executive officer. Kaiba is CEO of Kaiba Corp since Gozaburo died. _

_Anyway, hope ya don't die. Breathing exercises! _

_See you all next chapter!_

_**Gardevoir Mages**_


	4. Apprehensive

**Cerulean Eyes**

**Disclaimer- **Must we really need to say this? Fine. We do not and never will have the talent to own something as good as Yugioh!

* * *

**Apprehensive **

His heart was pounding as he raced home from school, not even bothering to call Roland for a limo to pick him up. His backpack was whipping him in the haste of his frenzied sprinting.

With luck, he'd be able to make it home first and plead with his brother to not let her go to an orphanage. His indigo eyes were worried and stressed as he approached the main doors of the Kaiba mansion.

_Please let her be alright… _

000

He sat at his desk, transfixed at the laptop screen. He had called for the company to send him the data of the tournament, providing him with some work to take his mind off the situation.

She had amnesia. And he'd have to deal with her until the doctors could take her in. He rubbed his temples in frustration, resolving to not pay any attention to her. Yes…that was right. He'd provide her with food and shelter but that would be all.

He stood up to retrieve some files, his white cloak billowing out behind him. Let Mokuba deal with her. He had enough to do as it was, running Kaiba Corp and also the upcoming tournament.

000

She sat on the bed, mind searching blankly for something to do. She knew her name. But that was it. She even doubted she could remember the rules of that game the younger, kinder boy had shown her.

_What was his name? _

Miserably, she slumped in the seat. She couldn't even remember the younger boy's name. What would happen to her now? She felt inferior and worthless-unable to even recall something she had just learnt from as recent as last night.

She sighed again, hoping that one day was already over and she'd be one step nearer to staying in the hospital. She was better off there than here anyway…

000

He stopped outside the huge door of the mansion and flung it open with force. Breathlessly, he ripped off his shoes, letting it bounce and land in the middle of the walkway, and tore up the stairs to his brother's study.

Flinging open the door, he saw his older brother shoot up in surprise at the frantic visitor. Then, he watched his older brother sigh and then sit back down.

"Back so soon Mokuba?"

"Where is she?" He asked breathlessly, struggling not to sound hysteric, "Seto! You didn't really put her in the orphanage did you? Please tell me you didn't!"

His brother scowled.

"You know," The CEO began, "That would've been a good idea-"

"SETO!"

His anxious voice surprised the elder Kaiba who quickly grumbled, "Yes. She's here and apparently has to stay here for at least a fortnight."

"Really?" Mokuba's tone was suddenly breathlessly hopeful.

"Do you think I'd lie to you?" Was the irritated response.

Mokuba grinned. Typical Seto. His older brother always answered questions with questions. That was good but it was irritating if he did it really often.

He half ran and half stumbled out of the room until the older boy called him back.

"Mokuba," His brother remarked, raising an eyebrow, "Have you taken a look at yourself?"

He looked down, indigo eyes widening and blushing as he realized he had one sock on and he was still wearing his schoolbag.

"Oops…"

000

He grumbled as he sat back down. Mokuba's little 'interruption' had given him a fright. He frowned at the thought of Mokuba's anxious and scared indigo eyes. Did the younger boy really care for that stranger-Kiera- so much?

Mokuba had barely known Kiera and yet, it seemed as if he cared for her like a long-lost friend. Seto Kaiba sighed again and then willed his logical mind to **think**.

"Mokuba is a bit more caring than most," He reasoned aloud, "He'd do that to any stranger that was injured and helpless."

But even as he said those words, his mind and heart knew it was not right. Mokuba cared for Kiera like a sister. The little colt had never done that to anyone before. Kaiba growled in frustration as he sank into his comfortable chair again.

It was all Kiera's fault. If she hadn't turned up, he'd be at work, his mind would no be teeming with questions eagerly waiting to be poured out and Mokuba wouldn't have stuck up for someone and resisted his orders.

000

She sat on the chair, blankly looking at the pale blue walls. Blue…she liked blue. She didn't know why but she liked blue. Maybe it was because of the cloudless blue sky outside. Or maybe it was because of that card the younger boy had shown her.

She didn't know what it was. He had told her but she had forgotten. But it was from that game of…Duel Monsters. Yes, that was it. The white dragon. She didn't know why but she loved the card.

Those jewel blue eyes had stared back at her, unfathomable but powerful. She could tell it was powerful although neither of the two players had managed to summon it because of the condition of three sacrifices. A flash of memory from the night before came to her…

He flipped up a card, indigo eyes excited. She blinked as a crystal blue eye looked out at her. It was a dragon of some sort, pure white with vicious looking claws. She peered at it, wondering…

_Where had she seen that before? She could not remember… A frown was increasing on her face as she struggled to retrieve a single shard of memory from the sea of confusion. _

"_That's the Blue Eyes White Dragon," The little colt told her, "My brother likes this card. He's got three!"_

_His voice was proud and she could tell he was very pleased and also in awe of the older boy. So she had just sat there silently, trying to figure out what the memory was…_

The sound of a door opening brought her back into reality. It was the little boy from yesterday!

"You're still here!" He said, sighing and looking as if he could drop to the ground in relief.

"Yes?" She hesitantly spoke up.

"Sorry," The little boy said sheepishly, "I was just worried Seto might've sent you to the orphanage. I'm Mokuba in case you forgot."

_In case you forgot… _

She winced but thankfully, Mokuba didn't notice.

"Anyway, I thought we might continue with the Duel Monsters game," He chattered cheerfully, taking out the deck of cards from who-knows-where, "You still know some of the rules?"

She had forgot most of the more complex rules but the basic idea was still in her head. It didn't matter anyway. He was more than happy to show her again.

As they were completing their third duel, Mokuba looked up.

"Sorry," He began, "I didn't get your name yesterday. What is your name?"

"It's…Kiera," She replied, her tone catching on the edge of anxiety.

"Oh," Mokuba chirped cheerfully, "How do you say it? Ki-e-ra?"

"Kye-ra," She corrected him gently.

"Oh! Okay Kiera!" Mokuba said cheerfully, "Now…my move!"

000

He sighed reluctantly and turned a switch in his computer. The flickering laptop screen shuddered to a halt and turned an inky black. Checking the time on the clock, positioned on the wall opposite his, he walked down the stiars.

"Get dinner ready," Was all he growled to the maid who scrambled downstairs like a mouse in pouncing range of a cat.

He walked briskly past Mokuba's room and distinctly heard the voice of his little brother.

"I switch my Blade Knight to defense mode!"

He peeked cautiously into the room and saw Kiera and Mokuba playing Duel Monsters. A twinge of envy sprang through his system. Mokuba was laughing and concentrating while Kiera smiled gently and played along.

When had he, Seto Kaiba, ever made his brother laugh like that? When had he ever played Duel Monsters with Mokuba and impressed the younger boy with his superior dueling skills? Questions pierced his mind like knives, all painfully stabbing his heart.

But a will of solid steel settled within him as he cleared his throat loudly and walked in. Both Kiera and Mokuba looked up.

"Dinner," He said briskly and glanced scornfully at Kiera, "Hope you can eat."

She nodded and stood up with Mokuba. Mokuba looked hesitantly at his brother, suddenly the fearful, timid child he was.

"Let's go then," Kaiba growled.

000

Dinner was a silent affair. His older brother seemed to be making an effort to not speak to any of them and Kiera seemed to have trouble handling a fork. Finally, out of pure frustration at seeing her trying to jab the fork into the food, the older Kaiba had ordered for a sandwich.

He lowered his indigo eyes at the plate, trying hard not to snap back at his brothers' harsh tone. He had found that ever since Kiera came, he, Mokuba, had dared to defy Seto's orders more than once. This relieved him. He didn't want to become a mindless puppet with no say of his own.

Determindely, he stared at his plate. The slice of beef and the heap of mashed potatoes at the side did little to help improve the situation. There was no denying what he knew. Seto hated Kiera. A lot apparently. He, Mokuba, could only watch.

He sighed again and lowered his eyes to the plate, listening to the awkward silence that lingered over the huge dining table.

000

She lowered her eyes and stared hard at her plate, trying not to make a sound. She had had trouble using the fork and now, the sandwich was vile. But she did not dare to speak up or complain.

The elder Kaiba looked annoyed-positively furious. But she felt confused. Did she do something wrong? Was she really such a huge bother to him? She had done everything he asked without a sound or complaint. She had followed his orders and had not spoken to him.

Wasn't that what he wanted? Didn't he want her to leave him be? She had done that but it didn't seem to please the older boy at all. In fact, it seemed to infuriate him even more. Kiera felt her eyes lowering to the sandwich and then at the older Kaiba's cold eyes.

So she picked the sandwich up gingerly and began to eat slowly, nervously peeking at the brown haired man sitting at the head of the table. The sandwich was disgusting. She could swear it contained only a green paste with leaves. But she had no choice. She had to please him so that he didn't leave her out in the rain again.

000

He could not believe she was actually eating the sandwich he had given her. She should know it was avocado and spinach but she didn't seem to care at all. Perhaps she wasn't going to be a bother.

He smirked to himself. What a coward. While many others would've chosen to ask for something else, she had chosen to eat it despite herself. He grinned to himself, satisfied.

But little did he know that someone knew his true intentions. Someone saw his satisfied smirk and the glint of cruel amusement in his steel blue eyes as he watched her chew. And that someone would not stand for it.

As he retreated to the study and sent Kiera and Mokuba off to bed, that someone came to his room. The person he least expected to act this way.

"Seto."

That word was not a question. It was not a timid plea. It was a firm statement, defiantly toned and very angry.

"What is it Mokuba?"

"Seto," He repeated, his tone almost sounding cold, "I saw what you did to Kiera."

_Oh great…_He grimaced.

Mokuba was going to plead with him to give her some decent food and water and then lecture him about 'friendship' rubbish he had gotten off Yugi and his weird gang.

"I saw what you did to Kiera," Mokuba said again, as though worried his older brother forgot, "And I'm not happy about it."

He blinked, all his plan of a counter argument forgotten. He stared at his little brother, standing in the doorway, seeming like a whole new person. A person who cared for others and stood up for them.

Someone who didn't just linger behind his peers but someone who would talk back to him if not satisfied. Someone who had gained confidence.

And that was why he had said, "Fine. I'll give that girl some decent food and drink. Go to bed Mokuba."

"And-"

That was another surprise.

Never had Mokuba spoken up after he had made amends, "I want you to treat her nicely. Don't sneer at her or tell her she's lower class. She's my friend."

He blinked as the whole image of his younger brother crumbled beneath him. Mokuba was growing up. And he, Seto Kaiba, **should** treat his little brother according to his brother's age. But his pride would not let him give Mokuba whatever the younger boy wanted.

And all his life was based on would not just get thrown away because his little brother had grown up. No way. So he remained silent.

"Please Seto!" That old pleading voice was back, but with a touch of new firmness.

He felt a tiny, tiny tingle of affection for his little brother deep within him. So he nodded and said, "Alright Mokuba. Now go to bed."

And he hoped Mokuba did not see the little smile that played across his lips as the younger boy left.

_**Author's Note **_

_Well? What do you guys think? This chapter's significance was that we wanted to show you guys the slow change in Mokuba. He's starting to stand up to Seto. And Seto is starting to warm up towards changes. **Smiles **Did we do alright?_

_Gosh it's getting hard to think of more 'A' words that fit the content of the chapter. Anyway, wow! We got a huge number of reviews! Keep it up guys and big thank yous!_

_**SerenityMeowth**- Hehe. But it's not all about romance. We also want to reflect Kaiba and Mokuba's changing personality as the show progresses (eg. Doma saga and also Grand Prix. Always changing. And we can't forget Egyptian Memory Arc.) But yes, more time to spend together. **Grins **Thanks for your review!_

_**setos angel01**- Thank **you** for the review! _

_**Darkblinds**- Hope you didn't have too long to wait! Lol. _

_**Jennifer**- Thanks for the review!_

_**Rikki K**- Hahaha. That's true. We're basically describing from Seto's point of view (And let's face it-he doesn't believe in the so-called nonsense. A bit different from what we do usually, which is from Atem's point of view in Soaring over Nile) Thanks for your review as usual!_

_**Sfkjesgfiuj**- Thanks for the review!_

_**chocolatelover1**- Thanks!_

_**RedEyesDarknessDragonLady**- Thanks for letting us choose our character. We'll try and get to that if time permits. Okay…first review:_

_I know the changing of views is confusing but that's part of the mystery isn't it? If we just said Kiera's POV or Mokuba's POV, it would just give it all away. Hope you don't mind. We want you guys to try and figure out who is saying what. _

_If you have some trouble identifying who's thinking or talking, we'll slip in more clues (eg. If we wrote something like: And he saw Seto glaring at her, you'll know it isn't Seto's point of view won't you?)_

_Thank you for putting us on your favourite stories list and thanks for reviewing!_

_**ANAYAS-CREATOR**- You go Anaya! We'll review as soon as we can. Or maybe we already did…hmmm…**Goes and checks **Yep. We did_

_**DarkAngel4u**- If you've seen the Egyptian Memory Arc, I think it'll help a lot and make more sense in terms of…past life. But we won't give much away will we? You'll find out whether there's romance. Lol. But knowing Seto, it'll probably take a year for him to warm up. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Thanks for your reviews people! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter!_

_**Gardevoir Mages**_


	5. Approach

**Cerulean Eyes**

**Disclaimer- **If we did own Yugioh, we'd be living in a mansion with a plasma TV and a high tech. kitchen and we'd be relaxing in Egypt right now, chatting to Kazuki Takahashi. But since we can't do any of those, we don't own Yugioh.

**Approach **

She sighed and opened her eyes. Last night had been a jumble of mixed up thoughts and hurt feelings. She had managed to finish the whole sandwich and she saw the older Kaiba's incredulous glance when she had passed the empty plate to the maid.

Did he do that on purpose? She had sensed his coldness. She had seen his annoyance. She had heard his dissatisfied grumbles. And she had tasted his pure spite through the sandwich. So what would she do? Nothing.

She determinedly pushed the thought from her mind as she gazed out the window. What a beautiful day. The sun was shining-not hot but gently warm. And there were light, puffy clouds. She closed her eyes and dreamt of leisurely strolling in the park and gazing at the clean, green grass.

But that image was shattered as she remembered the older Kaiba's coldness. Mokuba had gone to someone's house to do homework so her one and only friend in the whole Kaiba residence was gone.

She sighed again and looked out towards the park, which was situated two blocks from the Kaiba mansion.

000

The sunlight was falling across his desk as he cursed silently out of pure frustration. The doctor had called and had told him Kiera had to be monitored most of the time because she might 'have flashes of memory'. The doctor had warned the flashes might be so intense she could pass out.

He originally opted for the cook, Mrs. Engeldo, to attend to Kiera but the cook was on holiday. And all the dimwitted maids would not be adequate either. And, on top of all that, Mokuba had asked-no, **told** him-that he needed to treat Kiera properly.

So, reluctantly, he had gotten another day off work. But the day was so bright and the sun was beckoning him to go outside to the park or someplace and calm him down.

He grunted and then decided to spend a few hours in the park and then take Mokuba to the amusement park or something. His competitive nature wanted to prove that he, Seto Kaiba, could make Mokuba happy too.

But then he remembered he'd have to monitor Kiera.

_So why not bring her along to the park too?_

He sighed in frustration and then stuffed his laptop into his bag and strode out of the study room, heading upstairs.

000

A maid had come in and was now combing her long hair. She had not even realized how long her hair was but it now reached her waist. Now, it felt smooth and shiny. The maid had said the older Kaiba had bought some clothes for her and she had put them on.

She had to admit the older Kaiba had an eye for clothes. He had bought a navy skirt and also a little white and navy sailor's top. And the maid had tied a navy bow in her hair. But she didn't care about her appearance much anyway.

All the pretty clothes in the world couldn't be equal to a morning in the park outside. In the mansion, she felt like a prisoner, trapped within the cold walls of the huge mansion. It seemed so large for the usual two people and even with her and the various servants; the house still seemed too big for just a few people.

She shuddered as a frigid blast of icy air from the air conditioner hit her. Rubbing her arms in a pitiful attempt to stay warm, she sat out the window, staring at the rays of sunlight, piercing the light blue sky.

Couples walked along the footpath, smiling and laughing. Mothers with prams and little toddlers strolled leisurely along the other side of the road, joking and grinning. People with their dogs jogged cheerfully across the park.

She sighed. What was she to do now? She didn't want to disturb the elder Kaiba in his study and she wanted to go outside.

The sound of a door being pushed open brought her back into reality. She jumped as she saw the tall form of the elder Kaiba, almost taking up the whole of the door. His cold blue eyes scanned her pale face, showing no emotion, expression nor feeling.

"Come on," was all he muttered as he swept from the room, white cape billowing out from the doorway.

Bewildered, she stumbled up and trailed despondently after him.

_What now?_

000

He strode out into the ornate living room, ignoring the stares of the maids as Kiera trailed after him. His eyes slid over to her and he saw her face take on a confused look. He sighed inwardly. How thick could she get?

He led her out into the sunshine and heard her quiet gasp as the gentle, warm rays hit her face and hair. He ignored it and strode out from the gate, ignoring the frenzied whispers from the passersby and ignoring the curious looks Kiera was getting.

He motioned for her to follow as he led her to the park. She had fallen into step a little behind his right and he could see her curious expression as butterflies fluttered here and there.

He took his mobile, preparing the call Isona and order a limo. But she stopped him.

"Please…can we walk?"

He was caught off guard by her timid, quiet voice. How did she know he was getting a limo? But he masked his initial surprise by growling, "What?"

"Please can we walk to wherever you're going?" She asked again.

He glared daggers at her and felt her cower. He gave him some satisfaction knowing someone was actually totally afraid of him.

"Be thankful I'm even letting you follow," He growled in annoyance, "Stop complaining."

"I-I wasn't," She protested timidly, "I was just saying-"

"Save it," He snapped.

"But-"

Now, he turned to face her. That tone reminded him forcefully of the tone Mokuba had used the previous night. His steel-blue eyes glared coldly at her wide, cerulean orbs, daring her to defy his orders.

"Did you hear me?" He snarled angrily, "We're going on the limo!"

For a fleeting second, he saw those eyes flash bright blue and he saw a ghostly outline of a dragon rise up at him. A very familiar dragon…

"Blue Eyes?" He said in disbelief.

Was he hallucinating? Or was that pale, almost transparent, white dragon, hovering above Kiera, teeth bared and eyes flashing threateningly, one of his Blue Eyes White Dragons?

Kiera blinked and the young CEO of Kaiba Corp saw the dragon fade. A look of surprise and bewilderment registered on Kiera's pale face.

"P-pardon?" She stammered, as if afraid he would suddenly lunge at her.

He shook his head angrily, trying to erase the image from his mind. She stood there, head slightly cocked, as if not knowing what he was talking about.

Feeling too tired and shocked to call Isona now, he reluctantly said, "Fine. We're walking to the park. Now come on."

000

"Blue Eyes?"

His voice, suddenly shocked and filled with wonder, filled her mind, making no sense whatsoever. She gave a start as she felt something pierce her mind. It was slight-as one would feel a needle give a little prick-but it was still there.

So she had stammered, "Pardon?"

And now, she watched him staring at her-not glaring angrily-but just gazing in some sort of confusion or wonder at her. It made her feel uncomfortable and also confused. She gazed at him, feeling bewildered. This man was seriously the most complex person she had ever known.

Before she could delve further into her thoughts, his words brought her back to reality, "Fine. We're walking to the park. Now come on."

She smiled.

000

As they approached the park, he could see many pairs of eyes on them. No doubt people were thinking who she was. He found a park bench, nestled in the trees where very little people could see. Perfect.

He sat regally down on the seat and pulled out his laptop. Frowning, he switched it on. It hummed to life as little windows flickered here and there, some proclaiming he had a million unread emails in his inbox and some just stupid advertisements for shampoo.

He almost cursed aloud when he saw he had lost **all** of the data from the tournament on that night. And he had so much to do. He was barely aware of Kiera's uncomfortable aura as she sat rigidly down beside him.

He ignored her and started typing away furiously, punching the keys one by one, every time cursing his stupid laptop in his mind.

But Kiera's presence made it hard to work. So he glanced over at her, pausing his work. She had her eyes lowered to the sweet green grass and the sunlight danced on her pale skin.

"You can stand up and walk you know," He growled in annoyance at her. She was so thick he could hardly believe how she could have survived without someone to tell her 'Breathe every time you need breath' or 'eat when you're hungry'. Didn't she have any initiative at all?

He saw her hesitate and then speak. And what she said amazed him.

"You can enjoy the park too Seto-sama."

000

She had absolutely no idea where that came from but it just came. She did not even dream she had the courage to give a suggestion, let alone almost order him to do something. Next to him, she always felt inferior.

And as she saw his face register a shocked and almost incredulous expression, she knew she had gone too far. Feeling like a mouse trapped in a cage with an annoyed cat, she shot up, bowed and then wandered away quickly.

She wanted to run away from him.

000

She had called him Seto-sama. Did she even know what that meant? And her words were just so ridiculous he could not believe it.

He did not come to **_enjoy_** the park. He came to work in the park because it was a nice day. He did not come to play. And yet…her words seemed to make some sense. He sighed. Would he abandon his work?

He shook his head. Of course he wouldn't.

000

Walking in the park, she was horribly aware of the eyes upon her. No doubt passersby were finding her long, white blonde hair curious. She closed her eyes, wishing that when she opened them again, everyone would have vanished.

So she didn't watch where she was going and bumped straight into someone who was walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Watch where yer goin'!"

She winced as an annoyed voice with a distinct accent spoke loudly above her.

"Joey!" A new, feminine voice chastised, "Shut up and help the poor girl!"

"It was her fault Tea!" The one called Joey protested.

Kiera heard the feminine voice sigh and then saw a hand, reaching out to help her up. She took it and felt herself being pulled up.

She focused her gaze on the people before her. One was the girl who had helped her up. The girl's brown hair fell to her shoulders and her blue eyes were vibrant. Another, the one she presumed was Joey was sulking behind the brunette.

Joey had darkish blonde hair and warm, hazel eyes. There were two more boys standing either side of Joey. One was tall with a curious haircut and dark eyes. The other was rather short and had striking triangular hair in three colours and big, innocent violet eyes.

She knew they were shocked with her appearance and quickly bowed in gratitude.

"Sorry about my friend there," The brunette said, rolling her eyes at Joey, "He's just a bit hot-tempered and a bit sulky today."

Kiera smiled wanly and said, "It's alright."

"Anyway, I'm Tea Gardner and this is the big bully Joey Wheeler," Tea said, indicating the blonde boy, "And this is Tristan Taylor and Yugi Motou."

The tall boy smiled, somewhat in a fatherly fashion, and the spiky-haired kid waved and smiled. Kiera nodded at them both and turned to face Tea.

"What's your name?" Tea asked kindly.

"It's Kiera."

"Nice name," The spicy haired boy-she presumed that was Yugi-said politely.

"Thank you."

Before she had time to say more, she saw the older Kaiba striding irritably towards her. When he was right beside her, she felt herself flinch against her will.

"We're going Kiera," the older Kaiba said, shooting irritable glares at Joey, "And you don't want to hang out with a moron like Wheeler anyway."

"Say what!" Joey exploded, balling his fists at the smirking CEO.

Kiera felt herself flinch again.

"You know her Kaiba?" Tristan said in a suspicious voice.

"What do you expect?" She heard Seto ask irritably, "And she shouldn't be associating with a geek gang like you anyway."

She saw Tea and Yugi give her a sympathetic glance and saw Joey and Tristan's angry expressions. It was making her feel nervous.

She glanced helplessly up at the older Kaiba.

"Please…can we just go Seto-sama?" She winced inwardly as she said that. Why was she calling him Seto-sama? She had never called anyone that, "I-I don't want any fights."

He seemed to glare icily at her for a moment and then he turned, walking away.

"I'm wasting my time here. Come on. Mokuba should be home by now."

She felt her spirits lift considerably at the mention of Mokuba. With luck, the younger boy would be back by now and she'd have a friend.

So she gave Tea and the gang a small smile and trailed after Kaiba.

000

The sight of Yugi and his geek gang did little to improve his mood. And of all the days he had to see the gang it had to be the day they became friends with Kiera.

He strode towards the Kaiba mansion, hoping Mokuba was home to occupy Kiera while he, Seto, worked. He would have no more distractions.

000

She sighed as she waited in the ornate living room for Mokuba. Tomorrow was another day…

Author's Note 

_Finished! And enter Yugi and co. Hopefully, more of Kiera's character is revealed. But not too much. Remember: She doesn't remember too much. And yay! She stands up to Kaiba! By the way, Seto-sama is as Japanese as we can go because:_

_a) We're not Japanese_

_b) We live in Australia_

_c) We've only seen the English dub of Yugioh._

_So deal with it okay? Anyway, how was this chapter? We're very pleased at the progress of the reviews! Keep it up folks! And big thank you and cakes to the latest reviewers!_

_**Jennifer**- Thanks for your review! **Gives cake**_

_**Rikki K**- As usual, thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_**SerenityMeowth**- Well, ain't that Kaiba's trademark talent? Being cruel? **Laughs** Anyway, thanks for reviewing! **Gives cake**_

_**Blue Eyes Grl**- Well, we emailed you. And please don't tell the reviewers the answers! **Smiles** Thanks for both your reviews! **Gives cake**_

_**ANAYAS-CREATOR**- Haha! Go Anaya! But don't give Kaiba too many bonks. You know you lose brain cells if your head is bashed against something. If he loses all his brain cells, he'll be insane! **Laughs** Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! **Gives cake**_

_**DarkAngel4u**- Better not tell! **Evil glare** Or else the mutant ninja bunnies are out to get you (For explanation, ask GM's friend Nyome). Anyway, thanks for reviewing! **Gives cake**_

_**.Nyome.**- Yay! End of term in a week Sierra! And thanks for your hyper reviews! **Gives cake with sack of sugar inside**_

_**Yami-AJ Yu Yu-InuCaptor**- Well, we're trying to keep Kaiba in character. It'll be a slow and painful relationship with Kiera if they ever have one. About the mystical powers…it's a bit clearer in this chapter and, we admit, a dead giveaway. Thanks for reviewing! **Gives cake**_

_Thank you all!_

_**Gardevoir Mages**_


	6. Ambiguity

**Cerulean Eyes**

**Disclaimer**- Urgh. Do we even have to write this? Fine. We do not own Yugioh at all. Yeesh. That took up 2 seconds of my life to type. And pointless too.

**Ambiguity**

"Kiera!" Mokuba chirped cheerfully as he ran into the hallway.

"Hello Mokuba," The girl said gently, smiling at the little boy.

He peered sneakily out for the doorway. Any casual observer would think he was crazy, half leaning out on one leg, body pressed to the wall.

He silently cursed himself for acting so paranormal but he couldn't help but feel envious of the easy way Mokuba and Kiera interacted with each other. When had Mokuba ever talked so freely with **him**, Mokuba's own brother?

_In the orphanage? _A sneaky voice inside him questioned, sneering and leering at him.

_Shut up_ Kaiba told himself and winced. First sign of madness was talking to yourself. He resisted the strong urge to punch the wall he was currently squashed up against. Forcing his temper down, he listened intently to the conversation.

"You remember the duel yesterday?" Mokuba said, bouncing up and down like an excited puppy, "Well…want to duel again?"

"Sure…whatever you wish."

"Oh. I forgot," Mokuba's tone was suddenly solemn, "Did Seto treat you alright? He wasn't mean to you or anything like that was he?"

He winced. True, he did not treat Kiera in a mean way but he certainly was cold towards her. And now she was going to tell his brother everything, which would consequently result in another telling off from Mokuba.

"No…he didn't Mokuba."

000

"Did Seto treat you alright? He wasn't mean to you or anything like that was he?"

She grimaced, thinking about how cold he had been towards her. She opened her mouth to say 'Yes' but suddenly remembered something.

"Fine," His voice echoed throughout her blank memory, "We're walking to the park. Now come on."

He had not been mean to her. And somehow, she knew that if she told Mokuba, the younger boy would surely pester the older boy again. And she did not want trouble.

"No…" She hesitated for a split second and then said determinedly, "No…he didn't Mokuba."

He glanced suspiciously at her, as if scrutinizing her sincerity. She blinked nervously at him and then cringed as he stared at her with huge indigo eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Once again, she hesitated. The older Kaiba **had** been treating her insolently but…

_He did not hurt you or threaten you _She reasoned with herself _And he'd only hate you more if you tell Mokuba._

So she gave a little nod and confirmed the statement by saying, "I'm sure Mokuba."

000

He was caught off guard by that statement. Was that girl, timid and frail, actually lying to save him from a lecture? Quiet and obedient, she had denied an obvious question.

_She's just waiting for a chance to tell Mokuba everything _He told himself firmly, his mind not letting go of the natural suspicion he possessed. And that was what he had told himself every time someone stood up for him-not that he needed it or anything.

But somehow, with Kiera, it just didn't seem truthful. Deep down, he knew he had been treating her badly. So why did she defend him? Why didn't she spill the truth out for everyone to hear?

He jumped as he heard Mokuba's voice, filled with doubt and a hint of suspicion and threat he, Seto Kaiba, had never located in Mokuba's tone before.

"I don't believe you Kiera. I'm going to speak to my brother myself."

"Don't Mokuba."

That was another surprise. And he could just imagine the shocked and suspicious expression on Mokubas' face as she said that.

"And why not?"

"Just…don't okay?" Her voice filled the empty living room, "He-he didn't do anything and I really think we should just play Duel Monsters or something. Forget it Mokuba. Please!"

He heard his little brother hesitate and then reluctantly say, "Okay…"

Sighing, he strode away from the wall bordering the living room and into his study.

_Whatever… _

000

She sighed and looked down at her feet. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. But she only had about twelve days in the shelter of the mansion before she was to go to the hospital. And what was she to do in those twelve days?

Sitting in the little wicker chair in her room was not particularly amusing to say the least. She racked her mind for a task or mission. Mokuba was in his room doing his homework and she knew better than to go to the older Kaiba. So she was, again, stuck alone. And then it hit her.

It was like a streak of lightning or the speed of an arrow being shot at her mind. She felt like her mind was a rotating wheel of thoughts and suddenly, it had begun to spin very **very** fast.

It was turmoil in her mind. Jumbled voices, blurry faces, mixed visions and memories were hitting her like a truck, piercing her here and there, all shouting 'LOOK AT ME FIRST!' Bits of random colours and shapes swam in front of her eyes, making no sense whatsoever.

She staggered upright and stumbled over to the bed, on the other side of the room, her head feeling like something hard and heavy. Several times she had almost stumbled and fallen but she gripped the edges of her bed, migraines shooting in and only lasting a few seconds.

With a final heave, she collapsed onto her bed and rested her head on the white pillow, shutting her eyes tightly as she allowed the flashes to hit her…

**_Flashback _**

_She saw a little girl, running around what appeared to be a little garden of a home. Pine trees encircled the quadrangle, making a sort of woodland barrier._

_The little girl's long, whitish-blonde hair streamed out behind her, about the length of her shoulders, gently rippling like a white waterfall. The little girl had been dressed in a little white and blue sailor's outfit with a little skirt and black shoes. That had to be Kiera herself._

_But then, another girl ran out from the pine trees, looking identical to the girl running in the courtyard, save the longer white hair that trailed to almost her waist and the long sky blue dress that fell past her knees. _

"_Come on!" the older girl urged, her voice eerily echoing, as if heard from a portal of time, and beckoned for the other, "We have to go"_

"_A little while longer!" The younger girl protested her voice filled with childish innocence, "They can come with us and we can play a bit longer!"_

_The older girl sighed as indistinct voices flowed from behind somewhere in the far corner. Kiera could now make out a cottage, made with wood and trees, fitting cosily in the picture. _

"_Children! We must go!"_

"_She won't go!" The older girl shouted back, her forehead creasing in a frown. Then, the older girl looked straight at where Kiera hovered in the memory. Kiera flinched. She knew the girl couldn't see her-it was a memory-but those eyes weren't hers. They were a navy-aqua blue. _

_So then **who was she**?_

_Before Kiera had time to dwell on that question, she saw the pine trees rustle as three figures walked into the courtyard. And when she could see them clearly, she felt herself start shaking._

_The three came to a stop next to the older girl and the younger. One was a stately-looking woman with shoulder-length chestnut hair and dark brown eyes. The woman was dressed in a sombre-looking grey office suit, complete with a matching grey briefcase. _

_And there were two other girls, looking identical to the two girls already standing in the courtyard. One, Kiera saw, was wearing a similar outfit to the older girl in the scene and the other was wearing a navy blue outfit with white-just like the younger._

"_We have to go now," The woman repeated in a commanding voice, her lipstick-covered lips pursed and displeased. One glance at her and Kiera could tell she was not very friendly._

"_But why?" The second smallest (Kiera assumed the second youngest as well) girls' eyes were filling with tears, her bottom lip trembling._

_Now, Kiera could see the huge emerald-blue eyes. _

_That wouldn't be Kiera herself._

_Kiera felt a sudden change in the atmosphere. Even though it was a memory, it felt sombre and cold. The girls in the memory looked like wilting flowers, their eyes darkening and becoming anguished._

_And the second smallest one was still trembling, looking much like what Kiera was feeling now. One of the two taller girls walked forward and bent a little to the smallest girl._

"_It'll be alright," The girl said, her voice determinedly strong, "Come…we'll start our new life together."_

"_But we have to move! We have to leave our home!" The youngest girl burst out, her voice choked and brimming with hurt, her ocean-blue eyes anguished._

_**Her eyes…**_

"_Children," The woman began, her eyes flashing with annoyance and impatience, something Kiera saw and also saw the youngest girl take note of, "We can help you start a new life. It's what your…**Mama** and **Papa** would want."_

The woman said the words as though she didn't mean it at all. The way she said Mama and Papa made Kiera think the woman had something despicable in her mouth and wanted to dispose of it.

_And looking at the woman's facial expression, Kiera felt the one thing on the woman's' mind was to rinse her mouth out with soup and water after saying the two words. It made her feel angry and annoyed._

"_No…" The little one protested in a timid, shaking her head, voicing what Kiera, herself, felt like saying just then. _

_The youngest one's voice grew louder and more confident as she repeated what she had said, "No…I won't…"_

"_But-" The eldest of the four girls exclaimed, her eyes blazing in confusion and worry._

"_Be quiet girl!" The woman snapped, grabbing her briefcase and glaring at the little one through her cold, dark eyes, "Don't tell me what you will and what you won't do. I'm in charge now!"_

"_You want to take Mama and Papa away!" The little one said slowly, realization dawning on her face, mixing her tears of sadness with tears of fury. There was a stunned silence. And then the storm burst. _

"_**NO**!"_

_And the little one turned, taking off frantically towards the tree-lined forest, gasping and panting as she ran blindly. Her hair fluttered in the wind as she ran. Kiera turned also, hearing the thudding footsteps through the trees._

"_**COME BACK**!" The woman's voice, blazing like a whip crack, cut through the dim silence of the woods as birds took off in fright._

The images began fading away as Kiera felt herself leaving the memory. It was all she could do from calling out herself.

_There was a blinding flash of light and a single panic-stricken voice calling out a name._

"_Kiera!"_

_**Flashback Ends **_

She was shaking as though she's never stop. A sob was struggling to break out from her but she held it back, not wanting to disturb anyone. But who? She could barely remember. Taking deep, shuddering breaths, she trembled and sat up, almost falling back down again.

The door opened as a supremely irritated voice echoed through the room.

"Will you be quiet in here!"

She jumped, as though hit by lightning and was suddenly aware of a thunder crack in the distance. She was suddenly aware of the darkness that engulfed the room like a thick shroud. How long has she been asleep?

But something else brought her attention. A tall figure was standing at the doorway, shadowed by the bright light behind him. It had to be the older Kaiba.

It was hard to speak. Her throat felt so sore and scratchy she felt like an old woman. And her voice came out as a croak.

"I-I saw…" It was hard to breathe at all, let alone speak. But she had to tell **someone**. The pain and exhilaration of the vision was just too much. The vision consumed every fibre in her being, making her feel twisted and warped. And the elder Kaiba seemed to know it. He reluctantly began making his way over to her.

000

He mentally rolled his eyes. What a drama queen. He hated dealing with those types of people. Nevertheless, he reluctantly strode over to her. Her face was shadowed by the contrast of the darkness and the light.

A closer look surprised him. She was not behaving like she usually did-shaking and sobbing. This time, her shoulders were rigid and her head was down, as though experiencing a migraine. Her eyes looked pained-although given the present circumstances, he couldn't see much at all.

"What?" He found himself asking, feeling his voice come out in a half growl.

He jumped as she looked up at him. The expression on her face…it was pure fury. There was no mistaking the rage that had built up inside her eyes. And, for the first time since Kiera had entered his perfectly organized life, he was nervous in her presence.

"Kiera?" His voice was not working properly! It sounded like a whimper! A weak sound had escaped his throat! That was definitely not right.

She stared at him for a second that seemed to contain an eternity and then her eyes seemed to flash with some inner rage and bitter hurt. He was definitely worried now. Was she having a fit?

And he did the unthinkable. He gripped her arm and dragged her closer, trying to see what was ailing her. And she reacted in a way he had thought impossible for her. Her eyes flashed and her palm moved.

She had slapped him. Hard. He half-staggered, feeling confusion and now anger build within him. How **dare** she even touch him, let alone slap him! She was a disgrace, something unpredictable and dangerous.

His eyes flashed as he lightly touched his stinging cheek. And rage had built up, channeling into his hands, making them move on their own accord. He raised his hand, ready to bring it down on her face. His body felt like it was on fire, fuelled by his indignant rage.

And he raised his palm higher.

"**_NO_**!"

She had screamed, her voice echoing down the majestic staircases and rebounding along the walls of the mansion.

000

She had no idea what she was doing. It was as if another person was controlling her body. And she had slapped **him**. Of all the people in the world, she had to slap the coldest person in the world.

And she knew she was in trouble. She saw the raised hand and braced herself for the impact. And then the words rang out of her mouth.

"**_NO_**!"

She saw him pause and then felt him hesitate, seeing his furious and bewildered face. And then her legs moved on their own decree. She felt herself start running, feeling herself being flung down the stairs and out of the door, past startled maids and a shocked Mokuba.

And she bolted out the door.

_**Stop! Stop!** _She commanded herself helplessly.

And she kept running. Past the trees and footpaths, she finally came to a stop at the park.

000

What had just happened?

That single question was enough to keep him awake for several nights. She had gone crazy. That was his only logical explanation. And he had seen her run outside, into the night.

He almost smiled, amused by her little 'stunt'. But his mind was reeling with questions. What was wrong? Why had she slapped him? And what was she doing now?

He mentally cursed himself for caring. And as he walked back to his room, he snickered. So much for caring for her. If she didn't want help, she wouldn't get it.

_**Author's Note **_

_Hi guys! And sadly, our group has been split. Mage Two and Three have moved to another suburb and Mage Four has quit fanfiction for good. So you're stuck with two of us now. Mage One and Gardevoir Mage. And we've changed out name to **Eternal Moonlight Phoenix Mage**. _

_So how was this chapter? Without those guys? Is it still up to scratch? If not, we apologize. It's a bit hard dealing with Mages Two and Three moving but it's just too inconvenient to travel to another **suburb** and write a chapter together. And the phone bills would skyrocket. It's not easy to voice your thoughts through the phone because the other person can't **feel** what you mean._

_And we all have separate lives. Fanfiction started out as a hobby but how, it's fully consuming our time. And that's got to stop. A partnership is easier to do as it won't crowd my room so much._

_And we can't find any more good writers who are friends who share the same interests with us. So we're really sorry. But the others will be dropping in time and time again!_

_Anyway, reviews! And this is Eternal Phoenix (GM). _

_**Rikki K**- Thanks for your review as usual!_

_**ANAYAS-CREATOR**- Yup. We live in Sydney. It's alright but there's never a significant change in weather-it could be like 28 degrees in Winter or something and it can be windy and rainy in Summer. Haha. What about this one then? And yes, Kaiba is nuts. Thanks for your review!_

_**Revolutionnaire Rouge**- Glad you liked her. Is she a Mary Sue? Hope not. Thanks for your review!_

_**SerenityMeowth**- Thanks for your review and yes, I suppose Yugi is stranger looking than Kiera. But it's not everyday you see a white-golden haired girl I suppose…_

_**Jennifer**- Ah! You're hyper! **Gasps** Thanks for your review!_

_**Fjord Cannon**- Thanks for your review!_

_**xXdarkXflameXx**- Ah! Hello there! We've answered your email reply. Thanks for reviewing! **Moonlight Mage bonks her on head** What didya do that for! **Chases MM around room**. Sorry. She's just hyper. _

_**Nyome**- Thanks for your review as always Sierra! _

_**Emma**- Thanks for your review!_

_**Darkblinds**- No, we're not into fruba-we're not sure what it is. But your story was pretty well written so we'll keep our open-mindedness!_

_**RedEyesDarknessDragonLady**- Thanks for adding us! And thanks for reviewing! _

_Thanks guys!_

_**Eternal Phoenix & Moonlight Mage**_


	7. Appreciation

**Cerulean Eyes**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Yugioh!

**Appreciation**

Absentmindedly, she played with her hair. Her chest was heaving with the exhilaration of her dash. A bewildered look stole across her face. What had she **_done_**? She had slapped the older Kaiba-possibly the person who hated her most of all and had run away from the mansion without her own consent!

Shivering, she rubbed her arms and huddled under a tree. She had no idea it was this cold! The frigid wind blew across the deserted park, giving her no signal to go home.

Where was home? Was it back in the mansion? Was it under the doorstep of the office where she had been found in the first place? Or was it in that strange dream she had had of that cozy little hut in the woods with the three girls?

Were they her sisters? Where were they now? Was that dream even true?

Shuddering again, Kiera realized she had almost unconsciously walked past a shop. 'Kame Game Shop' was inscribed on the sign beside the turtle-shaped shop. Smiling gently at the strange shape, Kiera was about to walk on when she spotted a familiar mop of triangular shaped hair.

It was the boy at the park a few days back! And he saw her. His violet eyes widened in some sort of shock and she watched as he rushed to the door and flung it open, dressed in a navy school uniform.

"Kiera?" He asked hesitantly, unsure of the girl standing before him.

"Yugi," She said sadly, recalling the boy's name.

"Why're you here?" He stammered, peering at her anxiously, "Did Kaiba do something? What happened?"

Then, realizing his rudeness, he opened the door wider and let her in.

000

It was…cozy. Unlike the mansion, which always seemed so endless and empty, the shop seemed warm and even slightly cramped. Trading card booster packs lay in lines along the shelves, little jars of lollies were arranged across the counter and miscellaneous items were scattered widely around the room.

"Is that you Yugi?" An old man's voice asked from the door behind the counter.

"Grandpa," Yugi called, "A…a friend of mine is here and can I show her upstairs?"

"Her?" The old man repeated from inside the room, "You mean Tea?"

"No," Yugi shouted back, "Erm…someone from school!"

"Okay," the old man replied from the room.

"Come on Kiera," Yugi said and led her up the stairs, tucked away at the back of the room.

000

Yugi's room was really comfortable. A neat little desk was placed by the window and books, pens and papers were cluttered around the workspace. The bed was arranged beside the desk and wasn't as big as hers in the Kaiba mansion. Although she doubted anything would be better than the items at the mansion anyway.

"So," Yugi said, facing her worriedly, "What happened?"

In a breathless and slightly apprehensive tone, she recounted the confrontation with the older Kaiba brother. She recalled how she had slapped him and how her legs had carried her mysteriously away. All the time, Yugi listened intently, showing no signs of disbelief.

000

"Big brother?" Mokuba's voice echoed throughout the lonely room, "What happened to Kiera?"

He looked up from his frozen position, his cheek still stinging from her slap.

"Nothing Mokuba," He replied sarcastically, his eyes blazing, "She was just a little bit of a freak and I guess her last sane string snapped."

"Don't say that!" Mokuba's angry voice echoed throughout the room, "What did you do to her Seto!"

He glared at his little brother, for the first time in many years. It was that girl's entire fault! Thank to her meddling, his little brother was becoming independent. **Too** independent. And he didn't like that.

"She acted on her own accord," He snapped, "You saw her-running away like a maniac. She **chose** to go Mokuba. And there's no way I'm going back for her."

Mokuba was silent, sullenly glaring at his older brother through his large, indigo-coloured eyes.

He smirked, seeing a sign of a won battle.

"Face it Mokuba-she's gone and I'm not surprised. There's no way I'm taking her back."

000

Gulping for some more air, she finished her story. She hadn't realized she'd been crying but suddenly, the tears had given way. Terrible shame and guilt consumed her body, making her feel distraught.

Bowing her head, she felt her hair fall across her face, gently wiping her cheeks. She hadn't realized how long it had grown or how tangled it had gotten from her wild dash out of the house.

"You can stay here," Yugi's gentle-sounding voice shocked her greatly.

"W-what?" She stammered, unsure if she had heard correctly.

"You can stay here," Yugi repeated.

"Forever?" She found herself asking rather stupidly.

"Or at least until Kaiba decides to take you back," He amended, looking at her apologetically, "Seriously-Grandpa won't mind and Tea can lend you some clothes. Besides, Serenity-Joey's little sister, is coming back to town this week and you can meet her!"

She hesitated. It sounded really great-almost like she was walking in a dream-but she wasn't sure about it. What if the same thing happened here and Yugi was the next person she'd slap?

"I-I don't know," She began but was stopped.

"Hey, try staying here tonight. If you don't like it, I'll try and get Kaiba to take you back. Or Joey will force him to take you back if you want to," Yugi said cheerfully.

She smiled in gratitude. "Thank you Yugi."

000

The news spread very quickly. Within the hour, Yugi had his Grandpa agree to let Kiera stay and the rest of 'the gang' had come over to help. She was so grateful no one asked many question other than asking what her shoe size was and what else she needed.

Tea had brought a whole bag of clothes over for her (some of which were very pretty), Joey and Tristan had brought a whole stack of food over and Yugi had organized a place to sleep in the lounge room.

"Well, I chose out two sets of pyjamas for you," Tea said later, finished folding all the outfits, "It should be enough to last you a couple of days if you wear them a few days at a time. I've packed several T-shirts and skirts for you as well as a long dress and my summer dress. But if you're going to stay, I'll bring some more over."

"No need Tea," Joey put in helpfully, "Serenity has heaps of clothes over at my place and she'd be more than happy to lend you some Kiera."

"Thank you," She said for the umpteenth time, still unable to fully express her gratitude. She had barely met them and already, they were acting like long-lost friends.

"So…you wanna hang out at the arcade or somethin'?" Joey asked happily as Kiera put away the outfits and combed her hair.

"Kiera?" Yugi asked her.

"Sure…whatever you want," She replied, smiling happily now.

It seemed all her worries and troubles had vanished with her run from the mansion. A slight tinge of guilt was still there. She hated leaving Mokuba so abruptly but she had no choice. Silently, she followed the gang out of the house and down the streets…

000

Grumpily, he typed away on his computer, analyzing and recording data and other boring things he usually found amusing. No, he couldn't concentrate at all. Something had completely shut his mind off other normal routine-like activities.

The words, painstakingly typed on the computer, seemed like a whole mess of meaningless black pixels. The computer screen looked like a whirl and jumble of white and blue. The keyboard felt as flat as a piece of cardboard. His mind was just too preoccupied.

Seto Kaiba uttered a few profanities unfit for a K+ rated story and stood up in frustration. He had a very strong urge to throw something at the wall to vent his anger. Instead, he settled between a compromise of slamming his mobile down on his desk, shattering the white object.

He didn't care. It was hardly a breath to go and repair it or buy a new one. But it gave him satisfaction to know he had caused some damage. Unfortunately, the smashing sound attracted Mokuba.

"What's wrong Seto?"

He had to fight an urge to shout at his little brother. Resentment and hate built up within him until he could hardly bear it. He was so sick with frustration all he wanted to do was to throw everything he owned at the wall and listen to it shatter.

Mokuba, sensing his brother's sudden change of mood, backed quickly out of the room.

000

She looked dumbfounded at the strange machine-like object before her, an object Tea was eyeing with great interest and rapture.

"The Dance Dance Revolution Two!" The brunette said excitedly, "I couldn't **wait**!"

She glanced over at Tea and almost saw stars in the other's sapphire eyes. It suddenly occurred to her that Tea's eyes were blue-like hers. But Tea's eyes were a darker tone of blue…with even a bit of green and brown.

She hadn't seen herself in the mirror many times but she was certain her eyes were a different kind of blue.

Pushing those random thoughts aside, she watched as Tea clambered onto the machine and put in some shiny things. What were they again? She tilted her head to one side as she tried to decipher the name of the silvery thing Tea had just lodged into the machine.

She was jolted out of her thoughts via a fright as the machine suddenly blared to life, emitting all types of strange and scary sounds. Lights flashed so brightly that she had to cover her eyes in order not to be blinded. **How** did Tea like this thing?

"It's time…to **DANCE** with the DDR 2!" A man's voice blared out from somewhere.

Wait…was it **_in_** the machine?

Before she had time to ponder any more thoughts, she was aware Tea had started moving. Her friend's legs thumped onto the machine several times as she twirled and leapt like a ballerina. Kiera looked beside her and was suddenly aware Yugi and the rest of the gang had joined them.

"Tea's good isn't she?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah," She said slowly, still uncomfortable with the noise and the growing crowd.

Then, it happened.

It was for some strange reason that abruptly, everything was blocked. It was as if she had been dunked underwater without any warning. Suddenly, all she could hear was this sucking sound like a whirlpool and then a high-pitched shriek.

"**_No!_**"

An image of a little girl with long, blonde hair shot into her mind, blue eyes anguished. Cerulean blue eyes…

No one noticed. She felt a painful sucking sound in her ears, jabbing her with millions of sharp knives. Then, once again, her legs moved on its own accord.

_Stop!_ She desperately commanded herself but to no avail.

She was barely aware of Yugi's shocked face or his alarm as she hurtled out of the arcade. Where was she going?

Her legs took her on a long run, back…to the park! Outside the Kaiba mansion!

With a terrible screeching sound, she stopped, breathless and distraught. What had happened? Why did she return?

Behind her, she was shocked to see a breathless, panting Yugi jogging up to her. Trembling, she felt her tears start again as she cried. Shuddering, she collapsed onto the pavement and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry Yugi," She managed to gasp.

"Come back to the shop Kiera," Yugi said, smiling in a tired but warm manner.

000

He paced grumpily in his study. **When **and **Why** he had started pacing made no sense to him. He was happy! He **was** happy! That manipulative witch had gone! That…stupid girl who had changed Mokuba had **left**!

On her **own** accord at that! He **should** be happy! And yet, he wasn't. He felt more restless than ever now that Kiera was gone. She had been a nuisance! She was so stupid! He was glad to rid the house of her!

And yet…

000

He led her gently to the couch and sat her down. She was still trembling with fright and nervousness. What would happen to her now? There was a long, awkward silence, in which Yugi gazed at her, lost in his own thoughts and she was trying to contain her tears.

"Kiera," Yugi said finally, breaking the silence that had dawned over the small shop, "There's…someone I want you to meet. I think…I think he'll be able to understand and help you."

She nodded but was confused as he stayed where he was, not going to the phone or anything. It was then she noticed a triangular shaped object dangling around Yugi's neck. It was a pyramid! There was a strange eye symbol in the middle of the thing and the whole pyramid glinted with gold.

Before she could look further, the eye exploded with gold light. Jumping back in alarm, she watched in fright as Yugi was enveloped by the light. When the gold faded, she saw Yugi, sitting where he was before.

"Yugi?" She asked the boy hesitantly, "Um…where's your friend?"

"I'm already here," Yugi replied, in a much deeper tone than Yugi usually used, "And my name is Yami."

_**Author's Note **_

_So I've finally got off my lazy backside and updated! **Reviewers cheer** Anyway, I'm so happy with the reviewers! So many reviews! We seriously don't deserve it! **Sniffs** Anyway, sorry about the late update people but **Moonlight Mage** has laryngitis and I was focusing on my website and **Soaring over Nile**. Not to mention we were in major writers block. _

_Anyway, Kaiba is being such a jerk isn't he? **Laughs** What is he feeling? Not love yet I'm afraid. And no, there will not be any Kiera/Yugi pairings. And I wrote Yami because this story isn't supposed to be Japanese version based Yugioh. So deal with the dub okay?_

_Mild cliffhanger for all you reviewers. Unfortunately, no more prewritten chapters so it's back from scratch. Expect some later updates. Gomen nasai! Anyway, thank you to the last batch of reviewers! _

_**Rikki K**- Thanks for your review and support as always!_

_**ANAYAS-CREATOR**- Sydney is alright. We live in the inner suburbs so no snakes yet. **Pouts** The weather change is not too boring I suppose. I mean, you can get a summer day in the middle of winter and people don't care. But I really want to see snow! Thanks for your review!_

_**Jennifer**- I know what you mean! I lose my memory when I eat chocolate! Thanks for your review!_

_**Fjord Cannon**- Lol. So it's Kiera 1 and Kaiba 0! Go Kiera! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**xXdarkXflamexX**- If we didn't stop, you'd be here all day won't you? Thanks for the review anyway. _

_**Serenity Meowth**- Thanks for the boost up! And thanks for your review!_

_**Emma**- Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Vic**- Wow…you **were** patient! Hope this meets your expectations!_

_**Aurorablu**- Ahh! Cute bunny! And I got Fruits Basket manga at last! Thanks for reviewing Sierra!_

_**Darkblinds**- The others are like marionettes without me. Lol. But thanks for the review and sympathy!_

_**RedEyesDarknessDragonLady**- Sorry for not updating for so long but we were in a major writers block for this chapter. Not to mention projects, websites and other stuff getting in the way. Sorry but hope you like this chapter! **Bows apologetically**_

_**Yami-AJ Yu-Yu-InuCaptor- **Hey, no problem. Your writing is very good so stop putting yourself down! And glad to see you changed the summary. Don't be so hard on yourself. Come on, lighten up a bit! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Thanks reviewers and hopefully, we'll have a more recent update soon!_

_Until next time,_

_**Eternal Phoenix**_


End file.
